Le début de la fin
by Lys9191
Summary: Lorsqu'un royaume peuplé d'êtres ailés pacifiques connaît la guerre, la destruction et la mort, voilà ce que ça donne...


Dans le royaume des êtres ailés vivait une multitude de démons. Leur pseudonyme était trompeur : en effet, ils étaient dotés d'un caractère calme et doux.

Il y avait une crypte dont le seul accès était les galeries souterraines du palais royal. Elles contenait le plus grand secret du royaume : un sanctuaire.

Il y avait à l'intérieur de celui-ci le pire des objets maléfiques : les ailes noires.

La légende disait que celui-ci menait au monde des humains mais également qu'il modifiait de façon radicale la personnalité de l'imprudent.

C'est pourquoi il était placé de façon à être difficile à trouver.

_._

Loin de là, une petite famille vivait paisiblement.

La mère, ailes grises repliées dans le dos, souriait en voyant ses 5 enfants s'amuser malgré leurs écarts d'âge important.

Lyria, âgée de 3 ans, jouait avec sa petite sœur de 2 ans, Niala. Toutes deux possédaient de petites ailes dorées qui n'étaient pas assez fortes pour qu'elles puissent s'élever.

Leur aînée, Norielle (qui allait avoir 5 ans le surlendemain), était assise dans l'herbe : elle regardait ses frères et sœurs. Elle arrivait depuis peu à quitter le sol et à tenir une distance de quelques mètres. Elle était très câline, surtout avec son grand frère Ethiel qu'elle adorait. Il était grand, il avait 16 ans, était blond et il possédait de superbes ailes blanches. Elle l'était un peu moins avec le jumeau de ce dernier, Gabiel, qui n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner.

Gabiel était vraiment l'opposé d'Ethiel.

Gabiel était brun, Ethiel blond ; les ailes de Gabiel étaient noires comme la suie, alors que celles d'Ethiel étaient blanches comme la neige ; Gabiel était d'un tempérament agité, il était taquin mais aussi et surtout volage alors qu'Ethiel était calme, posé et réfléchit. L'exemple parfait de l'antithèse…

Et enfin, leur grande sœur à tous : Lynia. Âgée de 21 ans, elle secondait leur mère afin de surveiller la joyeuse troupe qu'ils formaient. Elle possédait des ailes dorées, ce qui était rare : cette couleur était celle qu'ont les ailes des tout-petits. L'explication était que les muscles de ses ailes n'avaient jamais pu se développer et qu'elle n'avait jamais donc pu voler comme toute sa famille.

Leur père était tous les jours au travail (conseiller du roi) afin de rapporter de quoi sustenter toute sa famille. Il ne revenait que tard le soir ; mais malgré cela, ils étaient tous très unis.

Ce que personne ne savait, hormis le roi et ses conseillers, c'était que leur pays n'allait pas tarder à connaître la mort, la misère, les larmes et les déchirements.

La prophétie liée aux ailes noires était sur le point de se réaliser… Seul le roi la connaissait. Seul lui comprenait l'ampleur du désastre qui allait se produire.

.

« Joyeux anniversaire Norielle, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Un seul ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale. Leur père était soucieux, il ne pouvait enlever de ses yeux la lueur de peur.

Des hurlements de terreur suivirent ces chants heureux. L'explosion de ce qui semblait être une bombe venait de créer un puissant incendie doublé d'un cratère dans une rue voisine de la leur. Ils quittèrent en trombe leur maison.

Lynia, l'aînée, venait de prendre dans ses bras la petite Lyria afin de prendre la fuite à pied.

Leur mère serrait la plus jeune contre elle, elle avait pris son envol afin de se mettre au plus vite à l'abris. Leur père suivait Lynia afin de vérifier qu'elle n'ait aucun soucis ; ne pouvant voler, elle pourrait avoir des ennuis.

Gabiel et Ethiel s'occupaient de la sécurité de Norielle.

Tous fuyaient le plus vite possible. Fuir quoi ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais tous sentaient qu'il fallait faire vite.

Ils se rejoignirent tous dans les galeries souterraines du palais. Les habitants avaient pour ordre de s'y rendre s'il se passait quelque chose de grave… Ce qui était, en l'occurrence, le cas.

Gabiel et Ethiel étaient arrivés avec un peu de retard, ayant dû faire des détours afin d'éviter les ennemis. C'était ça la guerre ? Ils étaient un peuple pacifique, ils n'avaient aucune notion de la défense ni de l'attaque…

Ils avaient enfin réussit à rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient, avec leur sœur, à l'entrée du tunnel et ils faisaient de grands signes à leur famille, signalant leur arrivée future.

Puis un énorme bruit… Les torches qui s'éteignent à cause du vent… La roche qui s'éboule, les parois qui cèdent et écrasent tout sur leur passage… Deux adolescents qui bondissent en arrière et courent afin de ne pas connaître le funeste sort qu'ont subi leur famille, leurs voisins, leurs connaissances… Une petite fille, dans les bras d'un grand roux, qui pleure et hurle, appelant à la rescousse ses deux frères qui ont été assommés un peu plus tôt… Puis le vide. Le noir. La mort, partout et nul part.

Ils se réveillent. Ils sont les seuls survivants. Tous sont morts. Ils se regardent, regardent autour d'eux. L'un d'entre eux pleure pendant que l'autre hurle de douleur.

Des jours à surplomber leur royaume et les royaumes voisins afin de rechercher Norielle. Des journées entières à espérer. Des journées funèbres, où ils ne voient que mort et désolation.

Rien. Personne. Reste un seul royaume à explorer… Le royaume des humains. Le royaume maudit.

Ils s'enfoncent dans ce qui reste des galeries souterraines afin de trouver ce fameux sanctuaire.

Puis ils le voient. Ils y entrent. Un squelette ailé les attends. Ils se jurent de tout faire pour retrouver Norielle. Ils se séparent afin d'explorer à travers deux humains différents. Ils se retrouvent au fil des années pour dire à l'autre encore et toujours : « Rien de mon côté »

Ils finissent par se haïr, se rejetant mutuellement la faute. L'un deviendra l'espoir malgré la mort, ange blanc à la façade noire. L'autre deviendra haine et désespoir, souhaitant répandre la mort dans ce monde, comme dans le sien… Ange noir à la façade blanche.

Ils deviendront Dark et Krad.

.

_Au loin, dans un royaume ailé peuplé par la mort, résiste un vivant. Ces dernières paroles seront :_

_« Lorsque la sœur disparaîtra et que les frères tomberont de douleur, le monde des humains deviendra chaotique. Ils seront à tout jamais séparés. Le début de la fin a démarré. »_


End file.
